thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Slava Voynov
| birth_place = Chelyabinsk, Soviet Union | draft = 32nd overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2006 }} Slava Voynov (born Vyacheslav Leonidovich Voynov on January 15, 1990) is a Russian professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for SKA St. Petersburg in the KHL. He was selected by the Los Angeles Kings in the second round (32nd overall) of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Slava began his career with Traktor Chelyabinsk playing his rookie Russian Superleague season in 2006–07. After a second campaign with Traktor, he was selected 32nd overall by the Los Angeles Kings in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. The Kings (in their efforts to translate his cyrillic spelled name into the latin alphabet) have spelled Slava's first name Viatcheslav. In the same off-season, Slava was drafted fifth overall by the Moncton Wildcats, a junior club, in the 2008 Canadian Hockey League (CHL) Import Draft. However, because of his two seasons of professional experience in Russia, he was eligible to forego the junior process in North America, and was assigned to the Kings' minor league affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs of the AHL. Slava recorded 8 goals and 23 points in his AHL rookie season. The following campaign, he improved to 29 points in 79 games. In 2011, Slava was selected to represent the Eastern Conference at the 2011 AHL All-Star Game. His first and second NHL goals were scored on October 27, 2011 against Kari Lehtonen of the Dallas Stars. On June 11, 2012, Slava won the Stanley Cup with the Kings in his first NHL season. He had an impressive rookie season with the Kings, but with the 2012-2013 NHL season delayed because of the lockout, he was re-assigned to Manchester to start the year. In the 2012-2013 playoffs, Slava set a new Kings record for number of goals scored by a defender during playoffs, scoring a fifth playoff goal during the third game of the semifinals. On June 18th, 2013, he announced that he and the LA Kings agreed on a six year, $25 million contract extension, worth 4.16 million a year. Arrest & Suspension On October 20, 2014, Slava was suspended indefinitely pending an investigation by the NHL after being arrested on misdemeanor domestic violence charges. On November 20, 2014, the Los Angeles County prosecutor announced that he would be charged with "one felony count of corporal injury to a spouse with great bodily injury." Although Slava was indefinitely suspended from the league, the Los Angeles Kings attempted to circumvent that by having him attend a team practice. The Kings were later fined $100,000 for their misdemeanor. The NHL does not have a policy on domestic violence charges, however Slava's suspension was justified under the collective bargaining agreement of the NHL. Although the CBA does not outline cases specific to Voynov and domestic violence, the league is able to suspend players while they are part of a criminal investigation. Under section 18-A.5, "The league may suspend the player pending the league's formal review and disposition of the matter where the failure to suspend the player during this period would create a substantial risk of material harm to the legitimate interests and/or reputation of the league." If convicted, Slava faced up to nine years in prison and the possibility to be deported back to Russia. He only suited up for six games for the Los Angeles Kings in the 2014-2015 season, but he did still receive a full salary. Slava will be paid while he is under investigation by the league, however, he has been banned from participating in any team activities while serving his suspension. He pleaded not guilty to the charges of domestic violence. Slava has been accused of choking, kicking, and punching his wife, Marta Varlamova and it was even said that he threw her into a TV, however, according to TMZ, his wife has since written a letter asserting that he had not intended to injure her and requested that he not be charged. On July 2, 2015, Slava pleaded no contest to a reduced misdemeanor charge and was sentenced to 90 days in jail. He received three years probation and was ordered to attend counseling. On September 3, 2015, he was released from Seal Beach Police Detention Center, where he was being held since July 7, 2015. Upon his release, Slava was taken into custody by U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement where they held him at an unspecified detention facility to await trial in front of an immigration judge. he was held without bond (which is common when ICE thinks the subject is a danger to the community or flight risk). On September 16, 2015, it was announced that Slava had decided to return to Russia. In October of 2015, it was reported that he will be signing with SKA Saint Petersburg of the KHL. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Awards & Achievements *2008 IIHF World U18 Championships All-Star Team *AHL Second All-Star Team (2010–11) *2012 Stanley Cup Category:1990 births Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Traktor Chelyabinsk players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Manchester Monarchs players